User talk:ShimaSakuraba
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Experience page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! King Marth 64 (talk) 03:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Capitals Hi! I noticed you were capitalizing names of all items and enemies in the middle of sentences. I thought the names are references to the type of enemy/item the object is, and should be assumed nouns, not proper nouns. Unless the item is specifically capitalized in sentences within the game, the titling should be assumed to be all lowercase in the middle of a sentence. Of course, you may have another explanation, and I'd like to know why, since it seems you are going through a lot of these pages. I want to minimize the inconsistencies as I fix up some of these pages. Thanks! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize, since other wikis I've seen usually capitalize the names of enemies, items, or anything with its own page, especially if linking to said page. However, it is understandable why some should not, such as the bats, since they don't have a unique name or appearance. It'd be no problem for me to revert, thank you for pointing that out. - ShimaSakuraba (talk) 04:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, no need to apologize; it wasn't a fault. I think we can stick with capitals for items/enemies that are capitalized in-game, such as Jellyfish Juice or the Sisters. If their names only show up in the credits, they'll be treated as normal nouns. There might be some exceptions, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hi, to mark a page for deletion, please put at the top of the page. This in turn will also automatically transclude the category so there is no need to add it manually. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 09:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Translation names Thanks for checking some of the names. I started a new game on my copy a while ago and have yet to work my way to the credits, so I mainly used a Let's Play to look at the game. That's how I found the name "Korons" for the freeware http://youtu.be/ZVjXB0Kvl3Q?t=3m25s. A recent discussion took place on the wiki and the decision was to move the pages back to match the Nicalis translation. I'm not sure if the names vary slightly between ports, but I renamed what I could so far. The opening sentence for pages should be reversed to say something like "The 290 Counter, known as the Nikamaru Counter in the Aeon Genesis translation..." - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that. I was using Cave Editor to see the names in the AG translation, and did not see Korons, oddly enough, and I only own the 3DS-ware version to check on NICALiS names. I think there are even conflicting names within the ports, which makes it even more annoying... For example, I've seen 2 alternate names for Kulala in guides (Kurara and Kaurua), and have only found Kurara in any LPs. :I was aware of the switch to NICALiS names, at least. I was going to reverse the introductory sentence and rename the page, but was not willing to without asking, and before doing a bit more research. ShimaSakuraba (talk) 20:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC)